Soldiers from the Mist
by Egyptian Princess
Summary: The Solar Warriors descend to Earth in order to save it from manevolent forces bent on taking over. A prince is humbled and a princess is sacrificed all for the sake of love. A Silver Millennium epic.


_**Soldiers from the Mist**_

_Power he has wielded; honor is his garment. He who would rule nations is a most just and benevolent king. All his soldiers honor him and sing his praises throughout the lands; all the women praise him for his justice and mercy. As night covers the world in warmth, so too, this genuine king covers his people with care._

_Mercy she has shown us; faithful to the end of days is her love. She who would rule nations is a most compassionate and wise queen. All her warriors esteem her and follow her lead; all men praise her for her supremacy and integrity. As a storm washes away the earth's imperfections, so too, this mighty queen washes away her peoples' iniquities with a firm, yet gentle hand. _

_foreverloveforeverloveforeverloveforeverloveforeverloveforeverloveforeverloveforeverloveforeverloveforeverloveforeverlove_

_CC_

The fog around the forest temple was thick and menacing. For Prince Endymion, however, this was nothing new. He knew these lands like he knew his sword; the fog would dissipate by the next morning. As he stepped out of the shadowy doorway to the temple, he made his way down the ancient stone steps and out of the gates that guarded the sacred place, his black and crimson cape floating on the breeze. With his hand on the hilt of his sheathed sword, he closed the outer gate and traversed the well-known path through the forest around the perimeters of the temple.

Something in the air tonight was tingling, forcing Endymion to be particularly guarded on his patrol of the borders. His muscles were tense and his ears were particularly alert for any sound out of the norm. He moved swiftly but quietly in order that his armor make as little noise as possible. Something told him that tonight was different from all others, that something was going to happen. The fire at the temple had blazed with an extraordinary light and had almost leapt at him as he stood from his chair; it had never done that before, never in his recollections.

The wet ground was beginning annoy him, the lantern lights were throwing off his senses, and he never particularly enjoyed this route anyway, so he traveled off the path and deep into the trees where the fog was thinning into a mist. He could see no stars, nor could he see the moon that brilliantly smiled down upon him in the night sky on every other night. He thought that quite strange, and he ran his fingers through his rakishly dark hair at that thought. The moon always seemed to be watching him, and it gave him comfort to know that he was protected against his childish fears. In the twenty-two years of his life he had never known a night without a moon. Of course, it changed its gown over the months, but it never disappeared. There was truly something different about this night.

As Endymion was climbing over a small hill, he saw a strange, shadow-like figure move across the sky. He unsheathed his sword and hurried forward to get a better look. He came out of the trees and to the edge of the meadow that marked the boundaries of the temple lands. The fog was advancing swiftly towards him from all sides, surrounding him and blurring his vision.

Endymion couldn't see but a few feet in front of him; everywhere he turned, there was the fog. He could hear voices frantically calling from the fog for someone. They were rapidly coming closer to him from all sides. "Who is there," he demanded.

"Do not worry, your highness," a quiet voice said; it was very near to him. "They are only looking for me." And suddenly, out from the fog stepped a beautiful, shining woman who was clothed in shimmering moonlight itself. Endymion tried not to gawk, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her; he was mesmerized. It was as if the moon had come down to Earth to spill its light upon the ground. The woman lifted her shimmering hood and placed it behind her head. She unfastened her cloak and slung it across one arm. She had long, flowing, silver hair that was tied into two buns on the top of her head, which garlanded two long, thick tresses that curled raucously at the ends. A diadem encrusted with beautiful, tiny jewels that counted for every color in existence adorned her head, and on one finger was a brilliantly clear jewel that seemed to wink at him. She wore a simple white and silver gown that reached to the bottom of her sliver sandals. The top of the garment was curved modestly, but he could see the outline of her breasts where the fabric gathered under them. At her waist was a chain of crescent-moon links and at the end of the chain, which dangled to her knees, was a golden locket. She wore a necklace on which hung a tiny glass vial of crimson liquid with golden specks floating placidly inside. Most stunning of all was the crescent moon that she bore proudly on her forehead, although some stray bangs brushed about it and tried to cover it when the gentle wind was not blowing. Her eyes were sapphire, with an intensity that rocked him to the depth of his soul.

The woman clothed with the moon raised her hand and said, "I am Serenity, crowned princess and heir to the kingdom of the Silver Millennium. I am honored to be on your beautiful planet. Of all the planets in the alliance, none can match yours in brilliancy and beauty." Upon seeing Endymion's confusion, she blushed and held out her hand to greet him. "I beg your pardon. I had forgotten the greeting of your people, you must excuse me."

Endymion, his mind still hazy and still gazing intently into her eyes, reached out his hand and took her tiny fingers in his. Immediately a brilliant flash of light cleared the area of fog and enveloped their bodies, elevating them several inches above the ground. He could feel his blood coursing strongly through each of his veins and every part of his body prickled with a strange rush of emotions. He wanted to tear this woman apart for the confusion and strength that she inflicted on his body, and yet, he felt the need to protect her and keep her with him for the duration of time itself. It seemed that this woman named Serenity could feel similar inconsistencies raging in her body, for her eyes were wide and her free hand trembled at her side. A thin golden line rose from the hand connected to hers and a similar silver one rose from her own. The two ribbons danced for a moment and then wrapped tightly around each other. A sudden clenching pain took hold of Endymion's heart, and he thought that it might rip him apart. But, almost as soon as the sensations took hold of their bodies, they were released and the light vanished, diffusing into the water droplets that now adorned the leaves of the trees and the soft grass beneath their feet.

Before one word could be spoken, Endymion noticed four beautiful women rapidly approach the so-called princess and inquire after her well-being. They were speaking in a Lunar tongue. Although their dialect was unique, he could understand the meaning of the words.

"This can _not_ be happening. He can't be the one," cried one of the women, who was clad in an amber garment that reached an almost immodest length above her knees. Her feet were cradled in sandals with straps that twisted and rose to her knees; they were of the same color as her skirt. A chain of hearts was wrapped delicately about her waist, but he had the impression that those hearts would strike a blow as painful as any sword. As she lifted her hood, Endymion could see that her hair was a beautiful golden color and reached past her waist. On her forehead was a wreath of gold and in the center, an amber jewel. "Serenity, you can't possibly mean to-"

"Venus, hush," Serenity commanded. The woman fell silent. "You know the primordial magic has no way of being predicted. A-And besides," and here she turned her head to face all four women, a slight blush on her cheeks, "if this is destiny, then what better way to go?" There was a light chuckle among the women.

Endymion released her hand and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "What are you doing here? I didn't think that-"

"Prince, we can not speak here. The forest is unsafe and his spies are everywhere. Is there somewhere we can go to speak privately?"

"I don't even know you. How can I be sure that-"

"You have my word and the word of the princesses of the inner realm that no one shall come to harm because of our presence."

Endymion hardly had time to process this information. These women, though they looked gentle, could probably rip him to shreds without lifting a finger. The only way to figure out what was going on was to speak with them. If they desired sanctuary, he must take them to the temple. Nothing could be harmed when under the protection of the Earth's temple. Sensing that haste was prudent, if not crucial he said, "Follow me," and, with his black and crimson cape swirling behind him he led the way down a long, winding path and to the outer court of the temple grounds. He took out a set of intricately carved keys and placed one in a silhouetted hollow in the wrought-iron wall. There appeared a door that swung on invisible hinges, and Endymion led the way. They hurried past fountains and seas of gardens. The walls were covered in creeping vines that reached for the sunlight in the daytime and yearned for the moonlight at night. As they approached a second wall, they could see the dome of a building peeking out from behind the stone. At the pinnacle was a star carved of magnificent stone, and implanted in the star was a jewel infused with the colors of the earth; it glinted at the travelers with a gentle glow. Endymion produced yet another key, this time plainer and clearly older than the others, and opened the way. The wall melted around them only to reappear once they had stepped inside the boundaries.

Before them stood the ancient temple of the Earth. It had been built when the Earth was new and the mud still hardening into life-giving land. Its creators were the sons of the Sun-god Apollo and the Mother-goddess Gaia. They fashioned the monument in order that they might give praise and honor to the creators and protect the children of the planet. Inscribed on the stones was the legend of creation and the myth of the future; that all men would be reunited under the rule of the Earthen king and a mystical, all-loving Queen. They would rule with benevolence and justice for over a thousand years until the next star was born and raised to take their place as ruler of the galaxy.

Endymion led them up the stone steps and into a brightly lit doorway. He tugged shortly on a golden cord that hung beside the doorway. "Please, sit," he said, motioning towards the armchairs around the fire. "My guardians should be here shortly to accompany me." Within moments, four young men clad in simple armor and capes strode into the room and stood beside the prince. Their hands held the hilt of their swords yet their demeanor was placid as they gazed at their visitors.

"We have yet to properly introduce ourselves," the woman who had been referred to as Venus spoke. "Allow me to properly introduce our princess. She tends to forget some of her titles and generally leaves it for us to remember. Your highness, may I present to you, her royal highness, Princess Serenity. She is the daughter of the goddess Selene, crowned princess and heir to the kingdom of the Silver Millennium, keeper of the mystical ginzuishou, ruler of men's hearts, and protector of the dreams of humankind."

"I only forgot three of them," Endymion could hear Serenity mumble.

Venus ignored the comment and continued. "I am Sailor Venus, crowned princess of Venus, and daughter of the god Cupid. I am the leader of the Solar Warriors, and keeper of the loves and desires of mankind."

A young woman, only a few inches shorter than Venus came forward. She was clad in a similar uniform as Venus, only it was a deep blue; as blue as the sky and as rich as the sea. Her hair was a deep blue and reached the edge of her ears, each of which were adorned with three blue gems. On her forehead was a wreath of gold and a deep blue sapphire embedded in the center. "I am Sailor Mercury, crowned princess of Mercury and daughter of the god Hermes. I am the keeper of secrets, and messenger who brings knowledge to the minds of men."

The next woman, much taller than the others came forward. She too was clad in a similar uniform, although it was of a deep forest green. Her dark brown hair was tied in a long lock, and on her forehead was a wreath of gold and a deep green gem fixed in the center. Her muscles were lean, and yet, they concealed a strength that few women could ever achieve. She looked like a mix between an Amazon of the forests, and a demure, soft-spoken lady of the courts. When she spoke, however, her voice commanded attention and respect. "I am Sailor Jupiter, crowned princess of Jupiter and daughter of the god Zeus. I am the keeper of strength and the enabler of strength in the bodies of men."

The last woman strode forward. She was clad in the same uniform as the others; however, it glowed with a fire of red and crimson. Her hair was the color of night, and on her forehead was a wreath of gold with a ruby gem implanted in the center. Her violet eyes commanded silence and attention. "I am Sailor Mars, crowned princess of Mars and daughter of the god Ares. I am the keeper of spiritual wisdom and the chief priestess of men's souls."

"These women are the Solar Warriors of the inner realm and my protectors, your highness. It is their duty to protect my life, and they will obey my commands," Serenity said, her eyes fixed upon Endymion.

One of Endymion's guards stepped forward. His long, white-blonde hair was pushed back into a long cord and wrapped in leather. His brilliant gray eyes locked with Princess Serenity's as he spoke. "I am Kunzite, second in command to the companies of the armies of Earth. May I present his royal highness, Endymion, crowned prince of Earth and all of its dominions, keeper of the golden crystal, commander of the hosts, and protector of Earth's people."

"You flatter me, Kunzite," Endymion muttered, leaning on the mantle of the fireplace, his eyes set on the fire.

Another young man stepped forward. His sandy-blonde hair was pulled back in a cord, much like that of Kunzite's. His flashing green eyes locked with Sailor Mercury's as he spoke. "I am Zoicite, general of the cavalry and strategist."

A third man stepped forward, his hair much the same color as Zoicite's except it was cropped short to his ears. His cornflower blue eyes sought the violet haze of Mars's as he bowed and said, "I am Jedite. I command the infantry of this planet. I am also skilled in the healing arts."

The fourth man came forward, kneeling as he spoke. His brown, wavy hair almost touched the floor as he bent forward, and Jupiter thought that he looked quite regal. "I am Nephrite, commander of the mages on Earth. I search the stars for direction and I am skilled in the healing arts as well, although, I use different methods than my brother."

"Now that we are well acquainted with each other, may we discuss why you are here and what you plan on doing," Endymion queried, rather gruffly. "It's not everyday that we receive guests as important as you, especially in the middle of the night."

"Your highness," Kunzite said, warningly. It was hoped by the generals that their Prince would eventually develop some manners when receiving company. He had been away at war for far too long and thus had purposefully forgotten much of the etiquette that he had once known. "You must forgive his highness; he is unaccustomed to receiving beautiful guests such as yourselves. He is used to men covered in the dirt and muck of this earth and feels little need for manners in such cases." Kunzite shot Endymion a withering glare.

"This mission is of a rather serious nature, your highness," Serenity spoke swiftly. "If we may begin, I have some very important information that may alter the course of life on this planet as you know it."

"I can see that this will be a lengthy tale. Please, make yourselves comfortable. Can we get you anything," Endymion asked. He felt the strangest urge to stick his tongue out at Kunzite. How childish. He hadn't done that in…three weeks.

"No, thank you. If we may begin, I would like to leave the telling to Sailor Mars, she has been keeping an eye on this particular issue for several weeks now."

Sailor Mars gave Serenity a steady glance and stood. She closed her eyes momentarily and suddenly, a hologram appeared in the center of the room. The figures within began to move, and Sailor Mars began to speak. "A long time ago, before the goddess Selene came to power on the Moon, an evil nested within the Moon. It captured the hearts of the people and twisted their minds so that they might think that all living upon the Earth were out to destroy them." Endymion could see people being possessed by a dark shadow that flowed over the beautiful land. Their eyes began to glow with a red shade, and the will of the shadow was noted in their every movement.

Mars continued, "Selene, once she saw how desperately the people of the Moon needed her, descended from the heavens and cleansed the Moon of evil. She banished the evil to the outer-reaches of space and forbade it from ever returning. The disembodied evil was entitled Mileshi, and he has once again returned to these parts in order to take control. He has rooted himself within this planet and has seduced many into joining him. One in particular, a sorceress by the name Medea Beryl. Mileshi has clouded Beryl's mind into believing that she will one day rule this planet. His forces are growing as we speak and there is little time before Beryl begins her attack on your people."

"How is it that my agents have been unable to uncover this information," Endymion demanded, agitated that these women were regarding his forces as dust.

"As our princess has explained, it is the duty of the Moon Kingdom to watch over the galaxy, in particular, the people of Earth. You were not to know of the connection between the Moon and your people, but now the situation has changed, and it was necessary to make our presence known. We have been granted special abilities by the gods in order to fulfill this obligation," Sailor Jupiter said, getting to her feet. This man, prince or no was getting on her nerves with his casual disrespect.

The general, Nephrite, stood and anxious to keep the peace said, "Why don't we get some refreshment? You must be weary from your journey, and it would do us all good to have something hot inside us on such a chilly night. Will you follow me, Sailor Jupiter? Perhaps you can inform me of a special drink that you would like prepared."

Sailor Jupiter looked at Princess Serenity, awaiting her consent. Serenity nodded and Sailor Jupiter followed Nephrite to a small door at the back of the room. Sailor Jupiter also had a domestic side to her, which, if she had her way, would surprise the handsome general.

Serenity returned her gaze to Endymion. He certainly was a grumpy fellow. Outwardly, he looked the man he was destined to be, but his heart had yet to accept his destiny. His arrogance angered her, and yet, it stirred the compassion in her breast for the lonely life he must have led. Although, he seemed completely at ease with his generals, she mused. She had gotten the oddest sensation that Endymion wanted to stick his tongue out at Kunzite when he had been corrected. When they were married, perhaps she could help him re-learn his manners. It was a strange thing to know that she, a maiden of nineteen, was forever bound to this young man of twenty-two winters. It was a good thing that she had not told him of the meaning behind the strange occurrence at their meeting. The time would come soon, and then it would be fascinating to see his reaction to the fact that he was bound body, mind, soul, and heart to her and only her for the rest of his life.

Nephrite re-joined the company followed closely by Sailor Jupiter. He had a look of child-like amusement and excitement on his face. "Your highness," he said, addressing Endymion, "Sailor Jupiter has shown me the most remarkable trick. Would you care to see it?"

"Why not," he said, not caring either way.

Sailor Jupiter set down the tray that she had been carrying and took off her gloves. She cupped her hands and stared intently into them. A small ball of flashing lightning appeared in her hands and began to bubble as she stared. The light became a viscous substance and then hardened into a confectionary the size of a small cake. She blew away the magic as if it were dust. She placed the cake on a plate and straightened herself. "Princess Serenity sometimes has a sweet tooth on her longer missions and encourages me to perform this bit of magic at frequent intervals," she smiled, and began to serve the tea. Princess Serenity was blushing furiously and gazing into her lap where her hands were clenched into embarrassed fists.

Endymion grinned boyishly at the flush on Serenity's cheeks. It was refreshing to see some true emotion from a woman. He had been a little unsettled when Sailor Jupiter had stood to rebuff him; she could very likely take him out with a single punch. If she ever caught him, that was. He was as swift as a deer and as agile as a leopard, even fully clothed in his royal armor. He was an expert with the sword and his aim was near perfect with a bow. When it came to hand-to-hand combat, he could always take a few more lessons and still not be up to his ideal level of excellence.

Endymion was getting bored with the fire and chose to sit in the only vacant seat, next to Serenity. He noticed an odd but breath-taking scent foreign to his senses emitting from her being. His eyes began to cloud over and he had to shake himself to restore his concentration. She seemed to be weaving her magic around him still, even on the hallowed grounds of the ancient temple. "What is that intoxicating smell," Endymion asked, turning to face her glorious form.

"It's probably the star-dust. There are little mounds of stardust on the Moon from the tail of the Sun. Our artisans make it into an expensive perfume. My mother gave me some for the first time a few days ago," Serenity explained, a little amused at his abrupt question.

"The Sun has no tail," Endymion answered, confused.

"It did in the ages before your kind. And as your world turns in its unknowing darkness, you would not have been able to see it in any case. The tail is composed of the light of hearts throughout the ages. It is, sadly, a miracle that only few are able to see."

"Have you seen it," he asked, perversely eager to learn more about her.

Serenity blushed. She had indeed seen the tail. She had stood in its burning light and reveled in its warmth. From the first moment she was bound and connected to that glow. Her very soul was filled with the purpose of cradling that light as if it were her own, and she desired nothing more than to increase the many colors of love that the light embodied.

"Have you seen it," he asked again, a little more eager for her response.

"Every day. Shall I show it to you some time," she asked, a mysterious look now present in her clouded eyes and in her voice. Those who would see the light had tremendous responsibilities; the light was their guide and constant encouragement.

"Would I be able to see it? You make it sound unattainable; almost unreal."

Serenity's eyelids fluttered shut. Her mind reached out an invisible hand and it melted into his body, searching through his character. She did not have very far to go; as soon as she breached the skin, her spirit was flooded with his essence. Endymion was a splendid man with noble qualities. "You may be able to. Now is not the time, however, for such trivial matters."

Endymion was displeased. He could feel Serenity's intrusion into his body, and yet, he felt thrill after thrill sweep through him at her presence within him. So be it if she wanted to delay his view of a miracle. If she had more important matters to discuss then they had better get to it. He straightened himself in his chair and quickly glanced around the room.

The Sailor Warriors and his generals were all in conversation. Jupiter tossed a rapidly cooling ball of electricity to Mars, giggling as it turned into a pastry in her lap. Zoicite was engaging Mercury in a deep conversation about the best way to launch a surprise attack on an enemy while using a chessboard to demonstrate; Venus, Kunzite, and Nephrite were standing close by them. Jedite was tending to the fire with a poker, glancing up every once and a while to gaze intently at Mars. Endymion chuckled to himself, obviously amused at the way his generals were so easily taken in by a pretty face.

Serenity placed her cup of tea on the small table in front of her and stood, smoothing her silver gown until there were no creases. There was no more time to waste. "Gallant warriors, now is the time to prepare for our attack." Everyone in the room became silent and stood to watch her as she moved to look out of a window. "If the forces of this Earth do not combine to defeat this evil, this world will be no more. We must attack as soon as possible," she said turning toward them, "We must attack within a fortnight."

"Zoicite, Jedite, fetch the maps of the Festering Crags," Endymion ordered. "We will determine the best route from which to attack. Kunzite, I must ask you to return to the palace and inform the troops that their services are needed. Assemble four-hundred of our best men and tell Cartheras and Benedict that we will meet you on Watchtop peak by midday tomorrow." If Serenity wanted to move quickly then he would match her speed and show her how capable his armies were. The Solar Warriors may have been pretty and powerful, but this was his land, and he would protect it with _his_ forces.

He had dealt with Beryl's minions on occasion and knew to expect a gruesome sight. Beryl's monsters were all tall, thin, slimy, ugly, and there was no substance behind their attacks. Their bodies were merely vessels through which power was channeled; at least now he knew where the power came from. They were easily disposed of, and Beryl regularly created more shells to satisfy her quota. Beryl had been a sorceress on the borders of his homelands for many years. She may well have been over a hundred years old, but no one could tell for sure, for she had used the darkest of magic and sold her soul for eternal beauty and strength. She had hidden herself in caves along the shoreline and lured nearby villagers to their deaths with a dark magic. She had poisoned herds of cattle and sheep that grazed on the plains overlooking the sea and sent a pestilence to drive the villagers mad. Beryl sent out the shells to the villages and poured her magic through them; they would murder people and burn their homes, leaving the whole countryside devastated.

It was only when Endymion had been old enough to lead an army was he sent to try and eradicate Beryl and her shells. He had been unsuccessful in killing Beryl, but he had caught sight of her fleeing through a tunnel at the back of a large cave. She escaped to the mountains now known as Festering Crags and had not been heard of in the valleys since. He had kept an eye on her movements, however, and knew that she was amassing a great army. He had no idea, however, that it had grown to such an extent that he needed the special help of five beautiful women with strange powers.

"It is late. Nephrite, prepare a place for our guests to sleep," then turning to face Serenity he said, "I hope you do not mind sleeping in the temple, your highness. The palace is a few leagues off, and you will need your rest for the journey."

"The temple will be sufficient, your highness," she said, bowing. "I thank you for your hospitality and consideration."

"Think nothing of it. I will remain in this room for the night. I will have Nephrite stationed outside your door in case you have need of anything," he said, gesturing to the doorway from which Nephrite had lead Sailor Jupiter earlier.

"I would not wish for General Nephrite to lose sleep on our account. We shall not require his assistance tonight, but I thank you for the offer," she said, bowing again.

"Very well. Well, then, I must bid you goodnight, your highness. Nephrite will show you to your room," he said. Then he removed his cape, placed it on a chair, and walked outside for a stroll in the gardens.

"He's not the most effusive man that I have ever met, but he's right there at the top of the list," Venus teased. Mercury snickered, something she rarely did. "Well, if you are done staring at the fog outside, your highness, I believe that we should get you off to sleep. I know how ratty you can get without your rest."

"Venus!"

"Excuse me," she said, bowing, "I apologize. I should have waited until we were alone to say that. If I may impose upon your kindness, General Nephrite, it is time for us to retire."

**Author's Notes: Check profile for up-to-date information.** Honestly, I couldn't help myself. This is but a glimpse of my newest masterpiece, and I would really like some feedback. I have up to 42 pages of this story written so far, and every day more ideas come to me. I would really appreciate some reviews and some suggestions---any daydreams you would like to proffer would be wonderful--they inspire as well as amuse. Thank you all in advance, and once I get enough reviews and feel that a significant portion of the story is ready for posting, I will do so. Oh and by the way---the rating of 'M' may be changed. Or I may keep it that way and give it good cause. ;D You never now... **EXACT THE PURGE OF THE COMMAS! SUCH IS MY PUNISHMENT!** XD


End file.
